De cinco quedaban dos
by yukiino475
Summary: Sousuke no recordaba nada al despertar, como había terminado en ese cuarto, como había termino desnudo y sobre todo como es que de cinco condones solo quedaban dos. [Resubida]


**_De cinco solo quedaron dos_**

Esto no está bien, ella lo sabía, yo lo sabía todos lo sabían, excepto Rin. En qué momento pude traicionar a mi amigo con su pequeña hermana.

Había despertado con el sol en rostro, mi brazo lo sentí adormecido y pensé inmediatamente que el dolor era causado por mi hombro, pero había dos cosas que no estaban bien, la primera era mi hombro bueno, y la segunda no era mi habitación, era la habitación donde se hospedaba la Matsuoka menor.

Recordé que la noche anterior la había llevado a su habitación de hotel donde se estaba quedando en Tokio, ella venia cada año desde que me mude en vacaciones (Si es que Rin no llegaba). El caso es que después de dejarla en su habitación recordaba muy poco, estaba completamente desnudo, y volteé a verla y la encontré plácidamente dormida a mi lado apoyada en mi pecho, entre las sabanas pude notar que también estaba desnuda, ¡Santo Dios, Rin me va a matar! ¿O no?

Me moví un poco para desacalambrar mi brazo y en eso con el rose de mi mano toque ligeramente su busto, era terso y blandito, y entonces…alguien me traiciono, esa traición matutina que no era de esperar menos. Voltio a ver el buró y había una tira de condones, cinco para ser exactos y faltaban dos ¡DIOS CON ESTO RIN SI ME MATARIA!

Intente hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Gou había llegado esa mañana como lo había hecho desde que tenía 14 años, ella esa noche no se quedaría en casa, Ro (mi hermana) no estaba en la ciudad así que Gou decidió quedarse en un hotel, mis padres no dijeron nada, cenamos como siempre y en la noche casi a la una de la madrugada la lleve a su hotel, pero ¿De dónde demonios saque los condones? y ¿De dónde demonios se me había ocurrido dormir con ella?

Poco antes de irme a los 15 años ella y yo teníamos una especie de romance, no sabía con exactitud que éramos si éramos novios, o si solo éramos dos personas que se conocían y comenzaban a besarse de repente, nuestra relación jamás tuvo título. Un día antes de irme llovía y la madre de Gou me llamo muy preocupada porque eran casi las 12 de la noche, estaba lloviendo y Gou no aparecía, Ro después me dijo que la había visto por última vez dirigirse hacia el cementerio, alrededor de las 7 de la tarde.

Salí en su búsqueda y la encontré llorando en el pequeño santuario, llorando dijo que no quería que la recordara de esa manera, después dijo "Quiero terminar contigo" No sé a quién se le rompió más el alma, si a ella o a mí, no teníamos título eso era cierto, pero que la mujer más hermosa y que había cuidado desde prácticamente desde que nació pues dolía en el alma. La bese como nunca la había besado y fue la primera vez que me traicionaron, tuve que parar el beso y literalmente ponerme bajo la lluvia para que eso pasara.

Después de eso volvimos a casa y le prometí que la visitaría, pero eso nunca paso hasta que Rin regreso de Australia, pero ella cada vez que podía venía a Tokio para visitarnos. Nadie en mi familia supo de aquel romance Ro se lo sospechaba, pero de cierta manera aquel romance perduro a pesar de que me había terminado, nos escapábamos y nos besábamos como ese día, la tomaba de la mano, la abrazaba e incluso la llegue a besar en público, los mensajes de texto eran eternos. A pesar de todo eso salíamos con más personas, llego a decirme que salió con un chico de apellido Mikoshiba, después supe que era el hermano de Momo.

Pero al final siempre terminábamos juntos, pero mi pregunta fue ¿Por qué demonios estaba desnudo con ella? Nunca llegamos a hacer nada de eso con anterioridad, yo ya tenía 18 años y ella apenas cumpliría 17, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Mi mente con el paso de los minutos se fue aclarando, cuando llego a casa esa mañana Ro le había dejado un obsequio con mi madre, una cajita pequeña que no abrió. Esa noche me dijo que estaba un poco temerosa por que se quedaría sola, le propuse que me quedaría con ella hasta que durmiera, ella acepto, yo la espere sentado en la cama mientras se ponía el pijama en el baño. Pero a Gou le encantaba ponerse unas pijamas que me causan hemorragias nasales, el short le llegaba hasta la línea de su pompi y la playera escotada era también de tirantes, además de que no usa sostén para dormir, juro por mi vida que casi muero desangrado, ella me vio con una sonrisa tierna y se recostó a mi lado yo también me recosté estando ella de lado su pequeño busto se dejaba ver más.

Mi subconsciente me traiciono y comencé a besarla como si esa mañana jamás la hubiese besado, en un momento no se con exactitud cual yo estaba sobre ella besándola, sus piernas rodearon mi cadera y me atrajo tanto hacia ella que se dio cuenta de mi amiguito, después de eso saco el regalo de Ro, mi hermana no sé de donde sacaría eso o tal vez lo planeo a propósito, pero no creí que un mes en Tailandia se considerara plan para estar con Gou, si en efecto esa tira fue un obsequio de mi hermana para mí no para Gou.

Después de eso está de más decir lo que paso, fui tan tonto al hacerlo pero fui más tonto al despertar todo aturdido y no recordar la mejor noche de mi vida. Entonces el teléfono sonó, no era el mío era el de Gou, ella despertó de un brinco  
-¿Moshi mo?...Hola mama…La madre sabia, Rin sabia, todos sabían, yo iría preso o a la morgue, entre en pánico cuando Gou volvió a hablar-Si lo veré a las 3, es que tiene rehabilitación y después de eso lo veré-Gou era buena mintiendo, los dos estábamos desnudos, su madre al teléfono y ella mintiendo, por dio donde encontré a esta mujer.

Ella se despidió de su madre y volteo a verme, se acurruco en mi pecho  
-Esto no está bien ¿Lo sabes no?-Le pregunte algo confundido  
-Lo sé, pero ¿Quién le dirá a Rin? Tu no, porque irías a la morgue y yo tampoco porque iré a un convento, entonces ¿Quién?-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojitos, yo sonreí. En verdad la amaba y no me había dado cuenta de ello, no era un capricho mío ni un capricho de ella  
-¿Vendrías a vivir conmigo el año que viene?-Le pregunte aso de la nada, ella se exalto un poquito  
-¿Pero Rin?  
-Yo no diré nada por que terminaría en la morgue y tú no dirás nada porque terminarías en un convento-Le dije  
Ella se acercó a mí y me beso, la abrace con fuerza mientras mis manos recorrían su delicado cuerpo  
-Aquí estaré-Dijo mientras me besaba, su cabello rojo caía sobre mi rostro-Por cierto, de los cinco que había tan solo quedan tres-Dijo con una voz picara  
-No, de los cinco, tan solo quedaran dos-Dijo con una voz más traviesa mientras estiraba mi brazo hacia el buró y ella sonreía.

* * *

Holi, una nueva historia resubida, alguien me la pidió no me acuerdo quien me la pidió, pero alguien me la pidió espero que les guste


End file.
